Anne Marie's Dune Buggy Accident
That afternoon, Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox entered the garage to see the dune buggy, which now had a tarp over it. "Hello, buggy." He said with a smile. As he went to uncover he tarp, the phone rang and Tails went over to answer it. "Hello?" Tails answered the call. "Uh, no. I'm Anne Marie's brother." A pause. "Huh? She left her wallet in the emergency room? When was she ever-?" The caller told him. "After the dune buggy accident?" Tails asked in confusion. As he pulled the tarp up, he gasped in shock, seeing one headlight was nearly off due to the damage. A pause again. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I'll tell her." said Tails sternly. "She's still very sore." Yet another pause. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Okay. Bye." Tails hung up and left for the living room where Anne Marie sat trying to recover from her injuries as Proteus sat reading a voyage magazine. "Hi, Dad." said Tails. "Anne Marie." "Hey, Tails." said Proteus. "What's up?" answered Anne Marie weakly. "Can I ask you something?" asked Tails. "I was thinking. About joining the wrestling team at school." "Really?" grinned Proteus. "Yes." said Tails. "So, can you show me some moves?" "Sure." grinned Proteus. "Come over here." Tails followed Proteus to an empty space while avoiding Anne Marie's leg. "Thank you." said Anne Marie weakly as Proteus moved some coffee tables. "Hang on." said Tails. "How will I learn the moves if they're done on me?" "Uh, right." said Proteus. "Anne Marie, come here." Anne Marie glared at him. "I'd rather not." Proteus and Tails both laughed. "Come on! I'm not going to hurt you! He took Anne Marie by the wrist and brought her to the spot. "All right, let's see some moves!" said Tails energetically, bouncing on his toes. "All right." He wrapped his arms around Anne Marie's shoulder's putting his hands on them now. "This.. is the classic full metal wrap." Anne Marie grunted. "Cool!" said Tails smiling. "Are there more?" "Yes, there is. The most important part of wrestling is the "take down"." said Proteus, keeping his grip. "Okay." said Tails. "May I see how it's done?" "Sure." said Proteus. "Anne Marie, face me. Tails, count me in." "Okay." said Tails. "Three, two, one, NOW!" Proteus shouted as he picked up Anne Marie and nailed her to the ground to demonstrate as Giselle came in. "Boys, no wrestling in the house." said Giselle firmly. "I love you, Mommy!" said Anne Marie weakly. "Well, that was fun." said Proteus. "Give me five!" He and Tails did the high-five. "Yeah!" said Tails. Anne Marie got up and grabbed Tails by his head. "We need to have a chat." Tails looked confused. "Is there a problem?" "ROOM!" yelled Anne Marie as she forced Tails upstairs. "Oh, so you wanted to chat?" Tails laughed as they entered his bedroom." "Why did you make him attack me!?" shouted Anne Marie angrily. "It's about time you stopped getting away with everything." said Tails pompously. "What are you talking about?" Anne Marie talked back. "You wrecked all the pillows. You talked me into lying about breaking the TV. You had me punished for three days! You took out the dune buggy when told not to and you wrecked it!" said Tails arrogantly. "Where are you going with all this?" Anne Marie spat. "I answered a call from the emergency room and they said you left your wallet there." said Tails. "Oh. Sorry." said Anne Marie, not feeling sorry at all. "That's right. I found the buggy and it was severely damaged." said Tails. "Do Mommy and Daddy already know?" asked Anne Marie. "You know they're going to." said Tails sternly. "Don't even think about telling them!" Anne Marie spat. "Well, all right then. You tell them yourself." said Tails thickly. "Are you crazy?" Anne Marie asked madly. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest! I've been punished for three days and I spent 60 hours trying to fix it up, and you wrecked it again! Also, you're hurt! All you can think about is getting away with it while me and Charmy are around!" said Tails reproachfully. "I'll still keep fixing the buggy while I'm still punished and you keep thinking about yourself." He left the room in deep reproach. "Not so..." before she could finish, she felt pain in her right arm. "Ouch." Meanwhile, in the living room... "Amy, Tails, Charmy, is Anne Marie all right?" Giselle asked him. "She's been acting a little strange lately." said Proteus. "No!" said a voice. It was Anne Marie, entering the room slowly while still in pain. "She's not okay. She's banged up." she said painfully. "You hurt her wrestling!" snapped Giselle at Proteus. "Did I really?" laughed Proteus. "It's not the wrestling." said Anne Marie weakly. "It was a car accident." "Car accident?" said Giselle in mingled shock as she and Proteus went over to speak to her. "Oh, boy, she's going to get it!" Tails whispered to Amy Rose and Charmy Bee. They both nodded in agreement and smiles. "Actually, it was a dune buggy accident." said Anne Marie slowly. "What!?" cried Proteus in shock. Anne Marie tried to speak up. "Well, the doctor said--" "Wait, w-w-w-wait. What doctor?" asked Giselle. "I ended up in the emergency room and got x-rays." said Anne Marie. "Oh, boy, this is going to be good." said Charmy. Amy and Tails nodded in agreement. "Oh, poor baby." said Giselle. "Huh?" said Amy in confusion. Tails and Charmy's smiles both faded. Anne Marie slowly sat down in a chair in pain. "I'm sorry. I disobeyed you." "Now he's going to get it." said Tails to Amy and Charmy. Their smiles came back. "Tails!" said Giselle. "Yes?" Tails stood up to show he was listening. "Did you know about this?" asked Giselle. "Er, yes. I got the call from the hospital and they told me. They also said she left her wallet in the emergency room." said Tails. "And you made your father wrestle Anne Marie while she was hurt." said Giselle. Tails tired to speak up. "Well, um..." Anne Marie slowly spoke up in pain. "Listen, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Go easy on Tails! I blamed him for breaking the TV a month ago. It was my fault. I talked him into lying about it." Tails nodded glumly. "We'll talk about this later." said Proteus. He and Giselle turned to Anne Marie. "What else did the doctor say?" "I should stay in bed and just rest for a couple weeks." she said weakly. "That's going to be easy," said Proteus. "...because you're grounded." "FINALLY!!!" shouted Amy, Tails and Charmy in relief. They got up and started to dance the Mambo. "Oh, yes!" they said as they dance. "You're grounded! You're grounded! Wait 'til tomorrow, you're grounded!" Proteus and Giselle laughed in amusement at their dance and Anne Marie glared at them. "You are all as evil as Mr. Carface!" she yelled. She ran up to her room as fast as fast as she could, crying and sobbing, where her pet dogs Charlie Barkin and Itchy were waiting for her. Category:Dune Buggy Accident